


Blue.

by Fairlyblvrry



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (when you're messing with the message man), F/F, F/M, I'm not good at tags, Josh is all arty and stuff, M/M, Tyler is innocent and confused, also slightly underage, he writes a lot and Josh loves that, it will be all cute and stuff, please read with discrection, this is basically based off blue is the warmest colour, will be mentions of depression and self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlyblvrry/pseuds/Fairlyblvrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a glimpse of blue.<br/>Tyler's always loved blue.<br/>It wasn't something he'd ever planned.<br/>Wasn't something he'd ever thought of.<br/>But he fell in love with blue.</p><p>--</p><p>This is very much based off of Blue is the Warmest Colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

_It started with a glimpse of blue._

_Tyler's always loved blue._

_It wasn't something he'd ever planned._

_Wasn't something he'd ever thought of._

_But he fell in love with blue._

 

-

 

'Ty, don't look now, but Jenna is staring at you like she wants to ravish you.' Mark, Tyler's best friend, smirks, causing Tyler to look up from his science book,

 

'Jenna Black?' He asks, raising an eyebrow,

 

'Yeah, dude, she's had the hots for you for a while now.' Dustin chuckles,

 

'Nah.' Tyler laughs,

 

'No dude, honestly, she's got a thing for you.' Mark shrugs and Tyler turns round discreetly to see Jenna looking at him, she smiles when she notices him looking,

 

'I don't know. She's cute but she's not really my type.' Tyler shrugs,

 

'Oh come on dude, she'd be such a good lay.' Mark smirks and Tyler rolls his eyes, 'Go on, just ask her out.' 

 

'Alright. I'll talk to her.' Tyler sighs.

 

 

 

When the bell rings, signally the end of class, Tyler gets up and walks over to Jenna,

'Hey, Jenna.' He says softly,

 

'Hi, Tyler. How are you?' Jenna smiles, putting her bag over her shoulder delicately,

 

'I'm okay. Um, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with me this weekend?' He asks and she smiles,

 

'I'd love to.' 

 

'Awesome. Give me your number?' Tyler smiles and she nods, getting her phone out of her pocket.

 

 

 

'There. You guys happy now?' Tyler asks, waving his phone in front of them, showing Jenna's number on the screen,

 

'Nice one, Ty! When you taking her out?' Mark grins,

 

'This weekend.'

 

'Awesome.' Mark smiles, fist pumping his best friend.

 

-

 

To: Jenna

I'm just leaving now, I'll be there in about half an hour x

 

Tyler sighs as he pockets his phone and grabs his jacket.

He agreed to meet Jenna at the cinema, not that he particularly wants to, but it'll make her happy, and make his friends stop bugging him.

 

-

 

The streets were busy.

Tyler hates busy.

He hates crowds of people rushing around him.

 

Tyler tries to block everyone out.

He tries to stay calm.

But when people start pushing into him, he can't stay calm.

 

But then he sees blue.

 

Tyler doesn't know who it is.

But he instantly becomes obsessed with the blue.

 

Tyler's head turns as the blued haired man walks past, he watches as he crosses the road in the opposite direction to Tyler, laughing at something his friend said.

 

They turn around and lock eyes with Tyler, causing him to blush and turn back quickly.

 

He's never felt so confused.

 

Why did he fall in love with the blue.

 

-

 

'Hey Tyler.' Jenna smiles,

 

'Hey, how are you?' Tyler smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Jenna's shoulders and kissing her cheek, causing her to blush and avert her eyes from Tyler. 

 

'I'm good, you?' She chuckles,

 

'Yeah, I'm good. You wanna go get some food before we see the film?'

 

'Sure. Taco Bell?' Jenna smiles and Tyler grins,

 

'You have great taste.' He beams.


	2. II

'How was the date?!' Mark grins and Tyler shrugs,

 

'It was okay. We saw a film. Went back to hers.' 

 

'Did you fuck her?' Dustin smirks, slapping Tyler on the back lightly,

 

'Does it matter?' Tyler sighs, looking down. He never meant to have sex with Jenna, she was just very persistent.

 

'You did, didn't you? I can practically smell it on you.' Mark laughs,

 

'Just leave it. But yeah, I did, I wasn't going to but it was what she wanted. And now she thinks she's my girlfriend and I don't think I want that.' 

 

'It'll be good for you.' Dustin smiles and Tyler sighs, 

 

'Dustin, you don't know shit about whats good for people. You just fuck everyone and leave.' Tyler says, half joking,

 

'Well that's true. But you're the lovey dovey type, and so is Jen, so it'll be fine.' 

 

Tyler sighs softly. Silently cursing his friends.  _I never wanted to ask her out in the first place_ , he thinks,  _it's your fault and now I have to hurt someone because of it_. 

 

-

 

Tyler looks up when someone sits at the table next to him. He has escaped to the library to get away from Mark and Dustin so he prays they haven't found him.

Luckily it's Debby, Tyler's "other" best friend, but she's closer to him than Mark is and Tyler definitely loves her and cares about her more. 

 

'So I heard you went on a date with Jenna Black last week.' She smirks. 

 

'Um... Yeah.' He nods, playing with a thread on his hoodie sleeve,

 

'Did you have sex?' She asks, smiling sympathetically at him. She knows Tyler. She knows he wouldn't want something like that.

 

'Yeah.' He sighs,

 

'You didn't like it?' She knows the answer. Tyler knows she knows the answer so he sighs again and rests his head on the shoulder,

 

'Shes not my type. I don't even know if I'm straight, Debby. But now I'm her "boyfriend", I don't think I want that Debs.' Tyler sighs and Debby nods understandingly, not saying a word and instead stroking Tyler's hair softly. She smiles when her girlfriend, Ashley, walks over and sits down opposite them.

 

'Hey babe. Hey Ty.' The blue haired girl smiles and Tyler's eyes widen slightly before blinks quickly, picking his up off Debby's shoulder and shaking his head slightly, trying to rid his memory of blue.

 

'Hi, Ashley.' He chuckles,

 

'Ty, you okay?' Debby asks,

 

'Yeah... No... Yeah.' He mumbles, running a hand through his hair,

 

'You need to relax, love. Come out with me and Ash tomorrow.' Debby smiles,

 

'Okay. Text me?'

 

'Of course. Now, do yourself a favour and go break up with Jenna before you take things too far.' She says softly, hugging Tyler tightly.

 

-

 

He doesn't want to do it. He knows he should.

He just doesn't know how.

 

'Hey, Jenna, can I borrow you?' Tyler says softly and Jenna nods, taking Tyler's hand and following him away from her friends.

 

'Are you okay, Tyler? You're shaking. What's wrong? Has something happened' She asks quietly, putting a hand on the boys arm reassuringly,

 

'I'm okay, I'm just not good at things like this. I'm not good at talking to be completely honest.' He sighs, 

 

'Just be straight with me, Ty. If you mess up, it's okay, just talk to me.'

 

'Um, okay... I don't want to hurt you, though.' He whispers,

 

'Ty, I think I know what's coming, so just tell me.' She smiles softly,

 

'Okay...I know we haven't been together long, but I think we need to break up.' He sighs,

 

'Can you tell me why?' She asks gently,

 

'I... You're amazing, Jen. But... You don't deserve me. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not even sure how... Into girls I am. I'm sorry.' Tyler says quietly and Jenna nods,

 

'Hey, it's okay. I understand. Don't be sorry. I definitely pushed you into being my boyfriend and that was wrong of me. If you're going to be happier like this, then it's fine.' She

smiles softly,

 

'Thank you so much.' He whispers,

 

'Its okay. Friends, yeah?' She smiles and Tyler nods, hugging her tightly, 'So you're not sure about your sexuality?' She asks softly, 

 

'Never have been, honestly. I haven't told anyone that except for you, Debby and Ashley.' He sighs, 

 

'Fair enough, well, I'm sure you'll work it out. Just remember, you are loved no matter what. If you ever need to talk, just text or ring me.' She says gently, rubbing his arm softly, 

 

'Thanks, Jenna.' He chuckles,

 

'No worries. Have a good evening, Ty.' She smiles softy before walking back over to her friends.

 


	3. III

'You ready?' Debby asks, looking at Tyler expectantly,

 

'Yeah. Where are we even going?' He asks, running a nervous hand through his hair, 

 

'Mine and Ashley's favourite club. It's chill there, you'll love it.' Debby shrugs, but Tyler can hear a devious tone in her voice.

 

'Okay... Just know that if I get too uncomfortable, I will leave without telling you.' Tyler warns her,

 

'I know you will. But just text me once you calm down if you do leave.' She smiles softly and Tyler nods, 

 

'You look really pretty by the way, Ashley's so lucky.' He chuckles, gently pushing Debby's platinum hair off her shoulder,

 

'Thank you. But I'm the lucky one.' She shrugs, but she has a huge grin on her face.

 

 

As soon as they pull up outside the club in their cab, Tyler realises something her should have realised as soon as Debby invited him out.

 

Debby and Ashley are a lesbian couple.

 

Of course their favourite club is a club specifically for people who identify as anything but cis and straight. 

 

  
_Of course_ it is.

 

'Should have known.' Tyler groans and Ashley laughs, 

 

'Ty, don't worry, it's such a chill place and our friends will love you. You're questioning your sexuality anyway, so it doesn't matter.' She grins and Tyler rolls his eyes.

 

-

 

'Ty, this is Pete, Patrick, Gerard and Frank.' Debby announces and Tyler nods awkwardly, looking at the four guys. They all look older than Debby and Ashley, so they must be at least three years older than Tyler. Patrick is the shortest of them all, and in Tyler's opinion, looks the friendliest. He has an arm wrapped around Pete's side, who, to Tyler, looks pretty threatening with his tall physique and dark eyeliner. Gerard looks shy, he has an even shyer looking Frank tucked into his side and Tyler can't hep but think they look adorable together.  

 

'He's a bit nervous.' Ashley chuckles, Tyler can feel heat rise up his neck at her words,

 

'No worries.' Pete chuckles and Tyler smiles softly, 'No need to feel intimidated, Tyler, any friends of Deb's and Ash are friends of ours.' He adds.

 

'Hey, Tyler, come dance with us!' Frank grins,

 

'Im actually gonna go get a drink. Feeling kind of jittery.' Tyler says quickly,

 

'Oh, okay, I understand, there's a door near the bar if you need to get out.' The shorter guy smiles sympathetically,

 

'Thanks.' Tyler mutters before rushing off.

 

-

 

'Well, hello there, cutie, how are you?' A voice asks, smirk evident in their speech as they out a hand on Tyler's back, causing him to stiffen up,

 

'Oi! Dallon! Hands off my cousin!' Another voice snaps and the hand retracts,

 

'Sorry, Joshy, didn't know. I'll be going.' The previous voice laughs and Tyler looks to his left to see someone sitting down next to him.

 

Blue.

 

It's him.

 

'Sorry about that. If I didn't step in, he would have taken you home with him, and he's not the friendliest of people.' The blue haired beauty says sadly before turning to look at Tyler, 'Oh it's you. I saw you the other week.' He smiles and Tyler nods,

 

'Uh, thanks. And yeah.' 

 

'Well, I'm Josh.' He beams,

 

'Tyler.'

 

'So what's a pretty boy like you doing at the bar all alone.' Josh asks, 

 

'I came with some friends but I don't like crowds.' Tyler shrugs and Josh nods,

 

'That's fair. Hey, Kellin, can I get a banana milkshake and another of whatever he's drinking?' He says to the bar tender, who nods and gets their drinks,

'Banana milkshake?' Tyler asks,

 

'Yeah. It's kinda my thing. I don't drink, you see. So I have milkshake.' He shrugs,

 

'Fair enough. I, uh, I don't normally drink, but... I don't know.' Tyler sighs,

 

'Hey, it's cool.' Josh smiles at Tyler, a large grin that's all teeth and crinkled eyes. 

 

Tyler can't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love, but he definitely did. 

 

-

 

'So, what do you do?' Tyler asks and Josh smiles softly, fiddling with the straw in his milkshake,

 

'I'm in art college. Been studying fine arts for four years, since I was 18.' Josh says, sounding proud. 

 

'I've never understood that. Like, what art isn't fine? What makes it fine? Is there ugly art?' Tyler chuckles,

 

'Oh, there's definitely ugly art.' Josh laughs,

 

'That's probably true. I'm not a very arty person to be honest.' Tyler shrugs,

 

'So what do you do?' Josh asks, running a hand through his blue hair,

 

'Oh... Um... Literature.' Tyler says softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, well, he's not exactly  _lying_. _  
_  


 

'Oh, you in college?' 

 

'Uh... High school.' 

 

'You're 16? No way! You look so much older than that! How are you drinking?' Josh asks, lowering his voice so the bar tender doesn't hear,

 

'Im 17, 18 in a few months. I got held back a year. And I have a fake id.' Tyler sighs,

 

'Oh okay.' Josh nods,

 

'How old did you think I was?'

 

'At least 21. But it's okay, you're still cute.' Josh grins and Tyler looks away to hide his blush, 'So, what's your favourite subject?'

 

'English Literature, definitely.' Tyler smiles,

 

'So you're intelligent?' Josh smirks,

 

'I guess? I don't know. I just like writing.'

 

'Cute. Do you-' josh is cut off by three people stepping up behind them,

 

'Joshy, we're moving on now. We're heading to the gay bar on strokes street. Come on.' A very flamboyant looking guy grins as a man with light brown hair throws an arm around Josh's shoulders, 

 

'Who's this?' The guy asks,

 

'Lex, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my boyfriend, Alex, and these are my boys, Brendon and Ryan.' Josh says, sounding sympathetic. Tyler can't help but feel his heart sink.  _Of course_ Josh has a boyfriend. _Of course_ Alex is beautiful.  _Of course._  


 

'Nice to meet you. Now, come on, Joshy boy.' Brendon laughs before pulling Ryan away, making a beeline for the exit, 

 

'Come on, Alex!' Brendon shouts and the brunet man kisses Josh's cheek, eyeing Tyler questioningly,

 

'Meet us outside, yeah?' He says softly and Josh nods, watching as Alex walks off.

 

'I should go. What high school?' Josh sighs,

 

'Clements.' Tyler says quietly, 

 

'Okay. Bye, Tyler.' Josh whispers, kissing his cheek quickly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read the end notes x

You went to a gay club the other night.' Mark says matter of factly.   
Him, Tyler and Dustin are all standing outside the school, surrounded by other students, waiting for the buses.

'What? I just went out with Debs and Ashley.' 

'Yeah. To a gay club.' Mark sneers,

'Well, they are queer as heck. But that doesn't mean we went to a gay club.' Tyler mutters,

'Tyler, there's pictures.' Dustin sighs,

'Yeah. So tell us now. Are you gay?' Mark snaps,

'What? No, Mark.' Tyler laughs,

'Don't lie to me, Tyler. I don't really care. What I care about is the fact that you've slept in my bed. Are you gay?' 

'No, Mark. I'm not gay. I just went out with my best friend. I didn't know we were going to an LGBT+ club until we got there.' Tyler sighs, putting emphasis on the fact that it wasn't a gay bar, but LGBT.

'But you still went.' 

'Yeah, because Debby's my best friend.' Tyler snaps,

'What about me? What about me and Dustin, Tyler?' Mark shouts, causing people to turn round and pay attention,

'Debby genuinely cares about me.' Tyler mutters and Mark pushes him backwards,  
'Are you gay, Tyler?' He shouts,  
'No! Get off me!'   
'Tyler, just tell us.' Dustin snaps, 'Are you a faggot or not?'

'Yeah, you've always been a prissy little bitch. Are you a faggot?' Mark laughs, pushing Tyler again. So Tyler punches him.

'Woah, woah, woah! Tyler, calm down!' Someone shouts and Debby runs over, pulling him away from Mark,

'Calm down, Ty, it's okay.' Ashley whispers, wrapping an arm around his waist,

'Oh look, it's the dykes to come to your rescue. Have they corrupted you, Tyler?'

'Shut your mouth.' Debby sneers at Mark, who laughs,

'You don't get to tell me to do shit, you pussy muncher. You've turned my best friend into a faggot.' Mark shouts at her,

'Even if Tyler was gay, why the fuck does it matter?!' 

'Because he's slept in my bed. He's seen my fucking dick. I can't trust him. He's been lying to us. I'm his best friend. I deserve to know.' Mark growls and Debby almost lurches forward to hit him but Tyler grabs her arm,

'You're not his best friend. His best friend wouldn't care who he loved. I'm his best friend.' 

'Whatever, dyke. You can have him. Don't bother talking to us, Tyler.' Mark snaps before storming off,

'I knew you were fucked up, Tyler, but not like this.' Dustin sighs before following Mark.

'I'm so sorry. I put the photos on Facebook. I should have deleted the ones with you in.' Debby whispers, wrapping her arms around Tyler's shoulders, 

'Its okay. Not your fault.' He whispers, looking up to see students still staring at him,

'Ashley...' He whispers and she nods,

'What the fuck do you all want? Don't you have lives?!' She shouts and everyone starts turning away or mumbling to each other, 'come on, T. We'll take you home.' The blue haired girl sighs and he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey frens  
> sorry i've been away for so long, i've had a lot of things happening and lifes been pretty rocky  
> but i'm getting back on track  
> this is just a short chapter  
> but i'll be back  
> i promise  
> |-/


End file.
